dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Loading Screen Tips
"All Bosses have a weakness. Find and exploit it!" *"Use Defenses from different Hero classes in combination for the most effective strategies!" *"You can Upgrade your Equipment at the Forge, for increased power and customization. You can also Sell excess Equipment, viewable in your Forge's Item Box." *"Access your Hero Abilities from the 'Hero' section of the Action Wheel.\nStore them in a Directional Hotkey so that you can activate them in a pinch!" *"You can bank additional Mana in your Forge's Mana Bank, which you can then withdraw after mission victory or in the Tavern, useful for investing in Equipment Upgrades or purchasing goods & services at the Tavern Shop." *"Use the mini map to find upgrades, which are indicated by green dots." *"All Heroes can detonate Huntress Traps." *"The Monk's 'Boost' abilities make him a valuable weapon against Ogres." *"With 'Invisibility', the Huntress can safely repair or upgrade Defenses." *"Use the Squire's 'Block' ability to act as a wall in a pinch!" *"The Apprentice's 'Overcharge' ability can be used in conjunction with 'Mana Bomb' and any other spells which require time to cast." *"Hero Casting Rate is essential for lightning fast repairs and upgrades." *"High mobility is vital for larger maps. Don't neglect Hero Speed!" *"Upgrade instead of repairing! When you boost a defense it regains full health!" *"You can lock pick ups in your Tavern to show off your armor and weapons safely. You can also lock items within your Item Box, to avoid accidentally selling or dropping them." *"Keep an eye on defense health. Repairing defenses is less expensive than rebuilding them." *"Selling defenses that were placed in the same 'Build Phase' will refund all of the Mana cost." *"Defenses can shoot projectiles through other Defenses." *"Use your environment to your advantage, knock enemies into spikes or lava." *"The Mini Map will show the health of other Defenses.\nDefenses in critical need will be blinking red." *"Position yourself defensively before trying to upgrade or repair Defenses." *"Keep an eye out for Wyverns. They can fly over your Defenses and directly attack your Eternia Crystals." *"If left alive, Dark Elf Mages will heal themselves & nearby allies, and endlessly ressurect their Skeleton minions." *"Dark Elf Warriors will pursue you at any cost, even if you're invisible. They don't set off traps when running, so be wary of their acrobatic attacks!" *"Be sure to kill Kobolds before they light their fuse, to avoid an explosive result!" *"Don't get caught off guard! Check the enemy billboards before starting each 'Combat Phase'." *"Be a team player, repair everyone's Defenses and not just your own." *"Allies need mana? Use the Drop Mana option in the Hero Info window." *"Swap Heroes at the Defender's Forge to build Defenses from any of your Heroes." *"To keep your valuables safe, remember to Lock Items in your Item Box or in the Tavern Shop. You can also drop them in your Tavern for extra storage!" *"You can earn or purchase Pets over the course of your Adventure, which can be levelled up! Different pet types have distinct behaviors and benefits, so consider choosing one which matches your strategies or your style." *"The Squire's blocking ability enables him to reduce incoming damage while also allowing his Familiar to avoid interruption." *"Watch out for Dark Elf Warriors in the heat of battle. They'll avoid defenses and target you directly!" *"Maximize your Awards, and minimize your Combat completion times, to gain the highest Scores!" *"You'll find rare and more powerful items on the more challenging difficulties, but only the toughest Heroes will survive the onslaught!" *"Ogres can be tough, but they're also prone to distraction. Aggro them away from vulnerable Defenses!" *"You gain an additional statistic bonus to your Armor items when wearing a complete set! This is indicated with a blue aura on the Armor in your Inventory." *"Elemental damage on weapons does not increase with your Hero Damage statistic, but it will upgrade much faster than normal damage when you invest in it." *"You can attain super-rare mythic items by completing Insane Challenges and getting the most extreme Accomplishments. What fantastic wonders await the most powerful of Heroes?" *"Survival Mode is a great way to hone your skills, and discover helpful new friends... You can also try Mix Mode for a crazy randomized challenge, or Pure Strategy to put your Defenses to the test!" *"Prove your legend by taking on your friends in the Hall of Heroes PvP Arena!" *"Buying pets at the Tavern Shop can be helpful, but expensive. Perhaps there's another way to collect them..." *"Items can have different maximum Upgrade Levels, which will determine just how powerful they can become. Pay attention to the Upgrade Levels listed in the Item Info, and you can decide whether an Item for your immediate use, or for your future Investment." *"All dropped mana and items are deposited as Banked Mana at the start of each new Wave, and evenly distributed between all Heroes. Additionally, all Defenses are automatically sold after a victorious mission and deposited in your Mana Bank." *"Try to collect all the loot you can carry, but remember to share with your allies! Check out your Item Box in between Waves to see what you've found! Selling your excess loot is a great way to increase your Mana Bank for Item Investment or Purchasing." *"The Tavern shopkeeper can provide services to rename or respecialize your Heroes, or even provide an Experience Point boost. These services are costly, but can be worthwhile for powerful Heroes." *"Challenges provide distinct objectives, but may also require careful specialization of your Hero and Defenses in order to take down. Not every Hero type may be equally well-suited to a particular mission!" *"You'll have a brief period of time to reinforce your Defenses before a Boss fight. Take advantage of it!" Category:Content